


Something Old Something New

by WellofHavok



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Multi, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Erik, Wedding Planning, when wanda and vision are right there, why force a plotline with spidypool to have magneto and ironman fight over being inlaws
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellofHavok/pseuds/WellofHavok
Summary: Tensions rise between the X-Men's new patriarch and the Avengers when news of Vision and Wanda's wedding makes its way through the group. At least, there is tension where Tony Stark is concerned.Confronted with the realization that three members of his team will soon have familial ties to the infamous master of magnetism, he does what he does best and inserts himself into the event- involving everyone else in the process.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Logan/Steve Rogers, Ororo Munroe/Thor, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Something Old Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after End Game with a few changes- some of which may be obvious and some of which are a bit more subtle. Try to roll with the punches, and I'll soften the blows as best I can. All will be explained.

Ringing bells on doors were normally considered novelty things slapped onto stores both aiming for and missing that rustic charm that came with a small, family-owned business. This meant that when Tony Stark heard that bell chiming beside him upon opening the door, he was already expecting the worst.

“I’m going home,” he mumbled only for Bruce to shove him a step forward into the restaurant.

“Can you knock it off?” he asked. “Vision never asks anything of us. After bringing him and Wanda in fight after fight, the least we can do is pay em’ a visit.”

“But  _ why _ us?” Tony asked. “Cap is the one calling them, he should be here, too.”

“He actually does his mission reports,” Bruce said.

“So why are you here and not doing  _ your _ mission report?”

“Mine is already done.”

“Oh, but mine can’t be?”

Amusement faded from Bruce’s eyes, his mouth falling into a neutral line as he stood a little taller.

“Well?” he asked.  _ “Did _ you finish your report?”

Rather than answer, Tony took in a suffering sigh. “This is the real issue that I have with you people. I seem to have amassed this- this image of selfishness and laziness just because I don’t always do my paperwork immediately- maybe  _ Steve _ is the one slipping for not getting it done faster have you ever thought of that?”

“Tony,” Bruce whispered through a forced smile. “You might wanna turn around.”

He did so, expecting Wanda and Vision to be sharing one of the booths along the wall. Those seats were empty. Instead, that the familiar and unmissable pair were outside, sharing a table with a couple Tony didn’t immediately recognize. Vision was waving to them politely, negating their chances of leaving after having been spotted.

Knowing this, Tony rolled his shoulders back and started forward. “Let’s get this over with.”

Bruce caught his arm, yanking him behind the host desk again and picking up a menu to hide their faces from the advanced computer. They let the murmur of clinking plates and quiet voices fill the restaurant’s atmosphere around them, Tony unsure what Bruce was expected of him.

“What are we going to do?” Bruce asked.

“What do you mean?” Tony said. “You were the one that said we owed it to him or whatever. Let’s just go, we’ll have brunch, and then this whole thing will be behind us.”

“Not about  _ Vision and Wanda. _ Look who they’re sitting with.”

He leaned back to look out the window. Aside from Vision, who was now standing up, and the back of Wanda’s head, he could just barely see the couple next to them. Older men, one of whom was a wheelchair user. The other one, though-

Tony snapped back so that he was again facing Bruce.

He hissed in something too loud to be a whisper, “I thought Fury said Magneto was in a holding cell in Dallas!?”

“Uh huh- yeah, so what’s he doing at a diner in the  _ Bronx?” _

“How should I know?”

“Do you think this is what Vision called us about?”

They both jumped when the menu was pulled out of Bruce’s hand, revealing the man now behind the host desk.

“I’m so glad you two made it,” Vision said, replacing the menu on the desk. “We already have our menus and are ready to order.”

“Vision,” Tony laughed, backing up slightly to get a better look at him. “You look like you’ve been doing well.”

He really did, a set of smart clothes in dark hues doing nothing but amplifying his glossy red “skin.”

“Thank you,” he said with that same, polite smile etched into his face. “The same for the two of you. I hope you did not have much trouble finding us, Wanda’s father has been a bit nervous about whether or not you’d come at all.”

Tony’s facade of acceptance fell along with his smile. “Her whom?”

“Wanda’s father. Please, you really should meet him yourself. He has quite the extensive knowledge on foreign robotics that I’m sure you’ll both find quite intriguing.”

“Vision,” Tony laughed, “I know you’re probably doing the best that you can, but you realize I’m probably not the best guy to go against Magneto of all people, right?”

Blinking a few more times than necessary- “necessary” meaning none as far as an AI was concerned- Vision tilted his head and asked, “What do you mean to ‘go against?’”

“It’s really great that you called us both out here,” Bruce went on. “We know you can’t take him on by yourself, all things considered, but let’s just call SHIELD and have them help us out with this one- maybe at the least get Steve involved-”

“Oh, so  _ now _ he isn’t too busy to join us.”

“I think you two are misunderstanding something about this very simple situation,” Vision said.

“I think we’re missing some pieces to start with,” Tony confessed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Don’t you want us to help you and Wanda bag Magneto?”

“I don’t think that will be necessary. Talking to him should suffice. Also, if the direction of conversation is to be believed, he’d rather that you call him ‘Erik.’”

“Oh lovely,” Tony said. When Vision turned around, he added to Bruce, “We’re on a first-name basis with a terrorist.”

For what could only be the first time that they noticed, an older woman turned from her table to glare at them, prompting Bruce to wave nervously at her as he followed both followed Vision through the restaurant to the outer dining area. Wanda smiled to them along with the man seated across from her. Magneto nodded to the two of them, his mouth hidden under the lip of a mug.

“Sorry, ah,” Bruce looked to Tony and back to the table, “sorry we’re late.”

“I’m surprised you came at all,” Wanda said, her eyes too wide for the smile on her face to be genuine.

“Well Vision asked us to be, so,” Tony gestured to himself as if that was explanation enough.

Only when Vision pulled out a chair for him did he even think about sitting down. Bruce took the offered chair, leaving the one next to the other gentleman at the table for himself.

“It’s good to see you again, Mr. Stark,” he said, bringing the attention previously focused on Magneto onto himself.

It didn’t take more than another glance for the realization to flood Tony’s features, eyes widening as he recognized the man before him.

“Professor  _ X?” _

He laughed at the name. “Should I call you ‘Ironman?’” he asked with a smile as he offered his hand to shake. “Just Xavier or even Charles will do just fine.”

“Xavier, then,” he said. “God, I haven’t seen you since that stuffy meeting back in Washington.”

He received a blank stare and a condescending nod from the professor. “Yes, the second string of mutant wellness debates on the senate floor,” he said. “Though I suppose ‘stuffy’ could be an apt descriptor.”

“What was Ironman doing at a debate for mutants?” Magneto-  _ Erik- _ asked, taking a bit too much care as he set down his mug.

Tony’s smile soured. “A lot of people are places we don’t think they should be. For instance-”

“Waiter!” Wanda called as the door behind them opened, the man who’d opened it stuck there when he was immediately singled out. “Waiter, thank  _ goodness, _ we’re ready to order.”

“Yes, let’s,” Xavier said. Turning to Bruce and Tony, he held out a hand and said, “Unless of course you gentlemen still need a moment to look over the menu?”

“Oh we should be good,” Bruce said, eyes flicking down to the menu already laid out for him.

“Yes, they were looking at the menus inside,” Vision added unhelpfully.

The waiter, already holding a pot of coffee, offered to fill the mugs already set for their places at the table, guarding it close to his chest until Bruce held out his cup to be filled, as well as Tony’s. Erik and Wanda ordered first, both doing so naturally and without pause, while Xavier took a bit more time. Whether that was to give Tony and Bruce some time to actually look over the menu or for his own sake wasn’t certain. Most surprising was Vision, asking for not only a refill but putting in his own order.

“You eat?” Bruce asked. “I mean- I guess if you wanted to that’s another thing, but you know you don’t have to.”

Wanda wrapped her arms around his, rubbing circles into his shoulder as she said, “He’s been wanting to try new things lately. Food is part of that- of feeling human.”

“If you were worried about feeling human,” Tony said, “what’s with the red?”

Vision sat up a bit straighter and gestured to Erik. “It was actually a suggestion from Wanda’s father that I not hide my true self behind the visage of a man that I’m not.”

A proud smirk spread across Erik’s face. “It’s hard to accept who we are sometimes, but I’m glad that my suggestion has brought you some peace in who you are, Vision.”

“Yes, uh, Vision told us you have a history working with robotics?” Bruce asked.

“Yes. No formal training, I’m afraid. Certainly nothing on the level of your” he paused and gestured to Vision, “son?”

Tony’s nose wrinkled at the insinuation and he covered up his discomfort with a forced bark of laughter.

“No,” he said. “I mean, kind of, Vision’s more of his own guy. I mean, if anything, I’d call  _ Thor  _ and I more of his parents than this guy.”

Bruce stifled a scoff as Tony landed a hand on his shoulder.

“What? Just because he shot a bolt of  _ lightning _ into him?” he asked with a scowl. “Tony, I helped you code the AI.”

“It was basically Jarvis at that point-”

Pulling Tony’s hand from his arm, he spat, “Don’t compare him to your butler.”

“Jarvis was more than that, and you know it.”

“Stark, Banner,” Vision said, drawing attention to himself once more. “If my word means anything, I did bring you here as important figures in my own creation. More than that, I asked you to come here as friends so that Wanda and I could make an announcement.”

“Vision,” Wanda said, holding his arm a bit tighter, “maybe now isn’t the best time after all.”

“What is this about, Wanda?” Erik asked, voice soft in comparison to his earlier, harsher tone.

“Yeah, what’s with calling us down here to meet with your ‘dad?’” Tony asked, not surprised when Bruce kicked him in the shin for his lack of tact.

She straightened up, eyes darkening as she leveled a stare at Tony and pulled away from Vision as her shoulders became level.

“He  _ is _ my dad, you know.”

“Really?” he asked, leaning back in his chair. “Because, correct me if I’m wrong, but I seem to recall a charming story where you swore vengeance on me for killing your parents, and yet” he gestured to Erik across the table. “If this is true, I think I’m owed an apology.”

“We met while Vision and I were hiding in Europe,” she said. “Before the Blip, I mean.”

“While he was supposed to be in containment in Dallas, yes.”

“Actually, this was before Dallas,” Erik said a bit too calmly.

Wanda sighed. “The point is that there was a HYDRA resurgence in Austria. They were rounding up mutants right off of the streets- driving them out of the lowly sewers they were forced to call home. When Vision and I stepped into help, we found my father.”

“And you performed a paternity test on the spot?” he asked.

“It took some time for the realization to sink in,” Erik said, his hand sliding across the table only for Wanda’s hand to fold over it, her other arm still around Vision’s. “The last name was a clue- there are only so many Maximoffs in the world- then there was the fact that she’s grown into the spitting image of her mother.” Tony didn’t miss the way Wanda’s hand tightened around his, her smile growing softer and less forced. “Once her brother came up in conversation, and I was able to determine they were both mutants-”

_ “Eh!” _ Tony mimicked the sound of a buzzer. “Wrong. Their powers are from HYDRA. They said so themselves.”

Erik’s neutral expression darkened, and Tony would have to be stupid not to see the family resemblance. It was either that or willful ignorance.

“Is it past your realm of belief,” he began, “that those monsters who were willing to abuse the power of  _ teenagers  _ against mutant kind would lie about their heritage? That they would refuse to tell them that they were mutants in the first breath and in the second declare that they- an organization that declares themselves to be so superior to the rest of us- were the true origins of such extraordinary abilities?”

“Oh, it sounds very believable.” Tony didn’t back down. “It also sounds pretty convenient at the end of the day.”

“She  _ does  _ have the X-Gene,” Xavier said. “If that means anything to you. We’re only assuming Pietro does as well.”

Erik scoffed. “Didn’t get the chance to test him since he’s been out of the hospital.”

Xavier silenced him with a look and a smile too sharp to be genuine on such soft features.

“No no, don’t feel like you have to beat around any bushes,” Tony said. “Okay, so your son, right? He almost died fighting with the avengers against a threat I made. Let’s call it what it is. At the same time, can I ask why you’re not in prison? As long as we’re airing dirty laundry.”

“It had to do with the  _ other _ catastrophe that you caused,” Erik said, ignoring the way Xavier returned his hands to his lap to thread his fingers together in exasperation. “Mutants all over America were in disarray, families torn apart in a country that already blamed them for existing. As such, certain groups pushed for my release.”

“To be frank, we broke him out,” Xavier said. “I don’t regret it, as I’m sure we wouldn’t have been able to divide our resources across America- much less the world- as well as we did without his help.”

A bark of laughter preceded Erik’s low, wheezing chuckle. “Is SHIELD so untrustworthy as to not tell you or even your ‘Captain America’ who was acting as peacekeepers in your place?”

“I was a little busy being lost in space while all of that was going on,” Tony said. He turned to Bruce. “Did you know about this?”

Shocked at this being how he was being brought back into the conversation, Bruce put his hands up and shook his head.

“No no, uh- honestly, but-  _ honestly,  _ if it helped mutants and humans then I can’t say I’m upset. I think what Tony’s asking though is, ‘Are you out  _ legally _ now, or?’”

Erik opened his mouth only for Xavier to interrupt with, “Yes. He’s received a pardon along with other SHIELD opposers. Pym Technologies, for instance, is once again free to operate in the states.”

“Well other ‘SHIELD opposers’ didn’t campaign for the extinction of humanity, so.”

“I’d have always settled for a world where humans and mutants can instead live as equals,” Erik said, shrugging lightly before leaning across the table, broad shoulders crowding around his head as he knit his fingers together. “As long as humans remain civil, I’ll play nice. The ball is in your court, Stark.”

The screech of metal on concrete rang around the now-empty table as Tony stood up, too focused on staring Erik down to notice the look being thrown between Wanda and Xavier. She was standing up too, her expression nowhere near as determined but just as tense as she rounded the table and grabbed Tony’s arm.

“Can I speak to you for a moment?” she asked, her grip telling him that the answer was “yes” before she even pulled him into the restaurant.

Out of view of the windows, she forced him into the corner by a door marked “Employees Only” with a look he’d seen on Pepper’s face too many times to not know he’d just said something very incorrect in front of someone he was expected to be respectful toward. In line with those times, Tony wasn’t remorseful.

“Can you  _ not  _ do this with him?” she asked. “I really only recently got the opportunity to have him in my life, and I’d really like for my technical boss to not hash things out with my dad over brunch.”

“He is  _ not _ your father. You knew your father, right?”

“I knew my father- my adoptive father, the father I loved all his life- but it was kind of an open secret that he wasn’t our biological dad. Even if I wasn’t already expecting that, the things he knew about my mother- he  _ can’t _ have made those up.”

“You realize the man he’s rubbing elbows without there is a  _ psychic _ right?”

Tony could see the moment indignance flowed through her features, cheeks flushing above her sneer. Still, she managed to keep her tone to an angry whisper. “Charles wasn’t with him when we first met,  _ and  _ he would  _ never _ help him lie about such a thing. What is  _ wrong  _ with you?”

“Kid, I care about you enough to not want you to get taken advantage of by a mutant extremist group.” He shrugged. “What can I say? Not gonna apologize for that.”

She groaned, hands covering her face before she raked them down either side in exasperation.

“Why are you even  _ here?” _

“Your boyfriend asked me to come.”

“Why would h-”

Wanda’s voice caught in her throat as her wide eyes scanned the room for some unseen answer. When she realized she had it, she began mouthing unheard words to no one in particular as a distraught noise leaked from her throat.

“Everything okay?” he asked.

“Papa called him your  _ son.” _

“Yeah, don’t worry. It’s not the first time someone’s accused me of being a parent, and it probably won’t be the last.”

“No, I told Vision I wanted to tell my dad we’re engaged, we set up this brunch, and I-  _ Oh my gosh _ I’m such an idiot.”

“You’re  _ engaged?” _

“Yes!” she spat, still not looking at him as she gripped her arms in shock. “I might have told him something along the lines of, ‘I wish we could tell your parents too-’ I didn’t think he’d  _ call you two!” _

“Why would you say something like that?”

She shook her head, arms flying out to either side as she struggled for an answer. “I thought it was a cute idea!?”

“Well I mean, I would have liked a heads up that  _ Magneto  _ would be here. Other than that, we can salvage this.”

Eyes pleading, Wanda asked, “You’re going to leave?”

“And disappoint my apparent son?” Tony’s smile did nothing to lift her own expression of neutral displeasure. “Look, Wanda, I’ll play nice with the terrorist claiming to be your father. I owe you at least that much, but I am gonna have to call Fury and let him know he’s loose in the middle of New York. Again.”

She shook her head, crossing her arms with a sinister smile.

“Fine,” she agreed.

“I’m going to do it.”

“Tell him I said ‘Hi’ after he lets you know my  _ father _ is a free man.”

She spun around without another word. The ball really was in Tony’s court, and he had half a mind to let it fall past him on his way out to call Fury before Magneto could get the idea to turn on them properly. At the same time, it wasn’t as if he was making any moves right then. There was also poor Banner, trying and failing to recover any sense of normalcy in the conversation between him and the famous patriarchs of the mutant worlds.

So he followed back, finding that their food had beat him to the table.

“Good to see you back.” Xavier’s smile was still blinding. It was hard not to think that he could have essentially “heard” their entire conversation. It was even harder not to think that he could have told Wanda to have such a conversation. “Bruce was just telling us about the questions behind Ultron and your ultimate goals behind the project.”

Tony sighed as he retook his seat. “Yeah, well, it didn’t exactly work out.”

“It was an admirable idea,” Erik relented. “Though I don’t necessarily agree that there’s such a thing as a ‘universal protector’ to begin with.”

Bruce’s brow creased, humming around the lip of his mug before he set it down to ask, “You think the problem was with the scope?” in a tone far less defensive than Tony would have used, had he been the one asking.

“Not the scope, necessarily,” Erik said. “It was the xenophobic nature of the project combined with your oversimplification of the issue.”

“Oversimplification of ‘keep people safe?’” Tony asked. “What would you prefer?”

“Tony, please,” Bruce said. “He’s obviously not attacking the core of the project.”

“No no, on the contrary, the idea is very admirable. Though, it’s a bit idealized for my taste.”

Now Xavier was the one to turn to him. “We’ve both dealt with a lot of reexamining idealizations, Mr. Stark. Erik only means that the definition of a ‘threat’ to a machine without a soul nor the specification of a something to protect, much as a security system has, could have been the root of some of the problems that you faced with Ultron.”

“Well said, Charles.”

Before Tony could snap back with a thinly veiled accusation of, “And who would you specify that a machine like that protects?” Bruce surprised him with a dark laugh.

“Yeah, that does make a bit more sense than just saying the whole world,” he said. “The last thing we’d want though is for the states to use that technology for themselves.”

Erik nodded in agreement. “Precisely the issue you should address first. Of course, that is if you should reattempt the project.”

“Papa, are you seriously suggesting he  _ should?” _ Wanda asked, her voice now bordering on frantic. “After all of the trouble with Pietro?”

“I think if they believed in it once, it may be worth picking up again. As I said, the idea was admirable. Perhaps it just needs some realism. Vision, for instance, seems like your happy medium there.”

Vision smiled at the approval. Bruce did as well, though it was undercut by the force of which his hands clenched around one another.

Tony only offered a begrudging nod as he sipped at his coffee, eyes widening at the strong flavor.

“This is amazing,” he murmured.

“It’s kosher,” Erik said, his smile dripping with unearned pride. “Just water and java.”

“As it should be,” Tony said and took another sip.

It was a sandy foundation, but if the look Xavier and Wanda shared was any indication, it was as decent as any.

“So, this has been  _ lovely,” _ Bruce addressed Xavier and Erik, “it really has,” and then turned to Vision, “but can we ask why you’ve asked for us to come out here?”

“Oh of course,” Vision said, his hand coming over Wanda’s. His voice pleading, he simply said, “Wanda?”

She set down her fork and cleared her throat, her unclaimed hand smoothing her skirt over her knee before she looked over the table.

Pointedly avoiding eye-contact with Tony, she began, “Well, we’ve asked you all here to let you know- as- as people who are important to us,” the last part sounded forced as she returned her arms to wrap around Vison’s. “We wanted to let you know that we’re officially engaged.”

“That’s wonderful,” Xavier said a bit too quickly but nonetheless genuinely as his hands folded together with glee.

With obvious hesitance but none the less enthusiasm, Bruce added, “Yeah, congratulations!” with his first laugh of the evening.

An unmistakable warmth filled Erik’s eyes at the news and he folded his hands together on the edge of the table.

“I’m so happy for you both,” he said and Tony almost believed he meant it. “If you two should need anything, know that Charles and I are only a phone call away.”

“Same here.”

Tony’s words sparked a wave of surprise across the table, Bruce and Wanda pinning him with looks of surprise and awe.

“Really?” the latter asked as she held tighter to Vision’s arm.

“Yeah, of course! You two have done more than enough to deserve the full Tony Stark regalia. Anything you need- caterer, venue, couples counselor-” he stopped when Bruce pounded a bit on the edge of the table, wide eyes now framed with furrowed brows. “The point is, I’ve got you. Okay, ‘Son?’”

He’d intended it as a jab, but the way that vision’s face lit up made it clear it was not being understood as such.

“Thank you,” he said, and then a bit stilted, “dad.”

Xavier chuckled, his warm eyes finding Tony’s across the table. “I suppose this will make us in-laws, Stark.”


End file.
